Desert Rose
by Magical Sights
Summary: After months of separation, the 6 crew are facing problems they thought were over. With Kefka dead and the world regaining life, what could be causing the problem? One dreadful night a member falls ill and some how that member is kidnapped! Review please
1. The Flow Of Motion

_All characters of Final Fantasy VI and any other ____SQUARE-_Enix® game characters belongs to _SQUARE-Enix®. I do not own any of the characters, although I_'_d like too. I will state at the chapter that I own what I own, but If I don't state it directly, please ask first, because I might be tired and forget things...so please, if you_'_d like to use any of MY characters either leave a review or email me..._

_I just fell in love with this game the moment I played it. The story and characters gave me the drive to write this and my book. And I must admit, if I never played this wonderful game or never read Anne McCaffery, I might have never began writing. Writing is in my blood, from a long line of writers._

_I decided to make this when I thought of a perfect storyline for it. I wanted to create a world where the FFVI characters could live, where they could thrive, just like in the game. Most importantly, I wanted to mold the characters and try yo grasp how they acted and re-created it here, in this fanfiction. I wanted to give life back to the 16-bit characters that ____SQUARE-Enix_® refuses to do, when they have a perfectly great game. Instead, they waste their time on FFVII, even though it'_s a great game as well, there are other things in this world then Cloud._

_So, I wanted to give Terra Branford, the hybrid woman who never got her ending, the ending she deserved. She was quiet and innocent, powerful, compassionate and caring, but her story line wasn_'_t fully explained in FFVI. Did she ever get her happy ending? No. Will she? In this fanfiction she might._ _Terra received a chance when ____SQUARE-Enix_® released Dissidia: Final Fantasy_®, but, again, she wasn_'_t the one to be given the chance. Hopefully, in the mere future, they will remake FFVI and or give it a sequel explaining the rest...I would enjoy a full remake, with nothing changed though... Hopefully, you all will love this fanfiction and Terra_'_s grasp (finally) on her chance at life, happiness, love and family._

_Thank you __SQUARE-Enix® for giving the world such a great game, because you forged my path to this game and my most favorite thing to do -- write!  
Please don_'_t be afraid to review and tell me what you think, I will certainly love it. But please, criticism is only criticism when it is displayed nicely. Do not JUST insult...please.  
Enjoy the fanfiction!_

~Desert Rose~

(.::June 21th 2009::.)

.:**1**:.

.::_The Flow Of Motion_::.

The sun was setting behind the mountains to the west, where the pink clouds drifted away with the lighter purple sky. The sun's peak could barely be seen from the pinnacles of the mountains.  
The soft smell of honeysuckle and ocean water wafted the little town nearby gently, whisking the beautiful scent to all that lived peacefully in the wooden houses. The pink sky was slowly losing it's shade, dulling down to a light blue.  
A small house resting lop-sided on a hilltop, was gently puffing smoke out of the chimney. The shutters were closed and locked, the door closed. But, the owner of the small wooden house was outside, tending to the children still playing out by the gardens and small play ground. The owner stood behind the children, her hands on her waist as she called the children to the house. The row of eight children hurried to their mother and into the home they grew to love even more. The owner feed the children and sent the kids to bed, where upon each listened and donned their night wear. After kissing each forehead, the young woman with mint green hair headed out of the kids' room and sighed as she sat on the rocking chair, her eyes watching the brilliant flames pop and snap in the fireplace.  
It has been four months since the fiasco with Kefka ended and the young woman was finally free of longed duties and pained fear. She could finally rest knowing her children were safe from the demigod Cefca Palazzo, her old mentor. She was glad he was gone and was happy she could lead a semi normal life, with _her_ children. She was relaxing after a long day tending the three sick children and cooking a ten course meal for nine children and one adult. Four months ago Duane and Katrina packed up and left to South Figaro, where Duane was offered a job as a store manager. _Terra_ and Katrina were excited, but Katrina and Daune didn't want to leave Terra alone with nine children, but the young woman ushered them to follow through with it and that she'd be fine, and so would the children.  
Terra sighed as she stood and headed to bed -- tomorrow would be a long day, for it was the youngest child's birthday, and she would cook a cake the best she could and try to find a suitable toy for Emily, the five year old girl.

"Mama! Mama!" shouted a young boy, whom Terra recognized as Jake, the twelve year old boy. Terra rose, frowning as she stretched. The boy's face was flushed.

"What is it, Jake? Did something happen?" she asked, getting out of bed. Jake nodded.

"A man is here! He said that he was looking for you..." he muttered, his eyes wide. Terra was shocked, no one visited Mobliz, ever. She told Jake to take the children to the underground tunnels and to wait for her to come get them. When he departed, Terra hurried to her closest and found a long blade, whom she remembered the name: Ultima. Terra slipped into a brown tunic and hurried outside, where she ran down the dirt streets to the entrance, her heart racing. Her hair was down and swaying as wind brushed it up in the air, only to settle when she halted in front of the small gates to the entrance of Mobliz.  
A man in a long black cape with silver hair stood in front of her, the rising sun fitting perfectly with his tall figure. Terra swallowed, about to call out to the stranger when he turned and she gasped, dropping her sword.

"Terra? There you are!" he chirped as he came over and hugged, pulling away, he chuckled when he saw her feet. "What, felt like following Gau's life?" he asked, grinning. Terra blushed, but smiled, saying:

"Setzer, what are you doing here?" he patted her shoulder and than shrugged. She sighed. Setzer was always wandering about without realizing where he wanted to go and where he was heading. He was a free spirit no one could control; his wings were not shackled down to the ground. He sighed as he looked behind Terra.

"Can we talk someone place with rum?" Terra laughed and led the Gambler off to the main house.  
**

* * *

**

"So, she's been having body pains. Everyone experiences that, Setzer." said Sabin, his arms crossed and his eyes tired. Locke, Celes and Mog sat directly behind Sabin, listening to what Setzer was telling them. The gambler growled.

"Not just body pains, but she complains about temperature problems too. She's always so cold, I've felt her skin. It's like she'd made of ice now. It's worse than what Celes felt like back when we were against Cefca." Setzer rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't you see, she could be sick."

"Or it's after affects from losing magic, Setzer." Sabin added, leaning back as he rubbed his eyes, tired. "Why are you so worried? I'm positive this will pass. But if you're that concerned, then you can order her up some doctors yourself. I can't lend you Gil, at least not yet. I would if I could, but I have a family now, one I must take care of." Sabin stated, getting up, he stretched. Setzer gripped his hands. He had forgot Sabin just had his first daughter, Eva and his wife, Kristen, whom he met in Tzen. Now, Sabin worked as a Master at his own Martial Arts Dojo.

"Locke, could you spare some Gil?" Setzer asked, but another person's voice rang deep in their ears before the thief could answer.

"Gil? Why, gambler, are you in debt again?" asked the gallant king known as Edgar. He smirked. "I've lent you enough Gil to last three live times. What in heavens' name did you do?"

"I think that if I give him Gil, he'll bet it." muttered Sabin, Locke and Celes seconded it. Setzer punched the table top.

"Damn it, I already told you it was for Terra!" he snapped, his light purple eyes flaring in rage. Edgar paused, his eyes on Setzer. He turned the the ship owner and said, concerned:

"Terra? What's wrong with Terra? The last time I checked in, she was comfortable with the Gil I sent..." Setzer explained to Edgar what he managed to squeeze out of Terra and the rest of what he got from the worried children. Edgar became worried as well.

"Why wouldn't she mention this to the rest of us? I thought she was talking with Celes." the king frowned, looking down as he thought about the certain green haired woman whom he cared deeply about. Setzer shrugged, but Celes sighed.

"I haven't been talking with her, besides the occasional letter she would send every month...lately, I haven't gotten any, and the last didn't really seem like Terra. Her hand writing looked sloppier than normal." Celes looked down at Locke, because she was standing and he was not. "Locke, do you want to head out with me so I can get the letter?" she asked, softly. He rose and said goodbye to the rest and departed with Celes. Edgar sighed as he rubbed his chin.

"Do you think she was hiding it on purpose?" he asked his brother and Setzer, his eyes still set on the floor. "Why wouldn't she mention this to us?"  
Setzer rolled his eyes.

"And say what, exactly? `_Hey guys, my body hurts really bad. Could you possibly bring magic back so I can live more comfortably?_' Get real, Edgar, our Terra has never really expressed how she feels, especially when it was about pain." Setzer growled as he sat down. Sabin shrugged, saying something about Eva and than leaving. Edgar tapped his finger on the table top.  
_I wonder why she didn't tell anyone..._  
__________

Edgar sat up on the forth night after hearing Terra's news. Celes had given Edgar all the letters, and the king noticed with each new letter that Terra's hand writing increasingly became unreadable and she had bad writing before this. He was resting his head in lhis eft hand as he read the last notes' sentences.  
--_I_'_m sorry for my writing, Celes...I_'_m very tired nowadays. The children keep me plenty busy. But, I thank you for being concerned about me, but please don_'_t worry, I_'_m positive it will pass. It_'_s most likely my body is changing to match more like a human_'_s body. Again, it_'_s okay.  
_

_You_'_re friend, Terra._--  
Edgar had re-read the letter six times, for her writing was terrible. She made mistakes and her grammar was wrong: she had forgotten to put periods in, comas and spaces in some places and actually forgot to finish the words or how to spell them. It was like reading a four year old's letter, written for her invisible best friend. Edgar sat back and put the letter down as he crossed his arms behind his head. Four days since he found out and sent doctors to Mobliz, only to have them return and state that when Terra allowed them to examine her, they found nothing wrong with her.  
Edgar was about to head to bed when he saw a picture of all the team together, Terra hidden in the middle, her eyes down, but her cheeks flushed.  
Edgar smiled, remembering that day. It was three days after they ended Cefca and his misery. Setzer and Sabin had snuck up on her and kissed her fully on the lips right before the image, so they had to take another one. Edgar laughed to himself. He told his brother and Setzer to do anything to make Terra laugh or feel better, because she was un-fitfully sick for the first two weeks afterward: Without magic, her motion sickness increased in potency, and more. That day, they drove Terra back to Mobliz, where she stayed with the children for four months. Edgar smiled. It was December when they returned her to Mobliz and now it was April 6th. Six more months until she turned nineteen. Edgar and his twin brother, Sabin, would turn 24 in August, on the sixteenth. He wanted to make sure Terra was okay, but he couldn't leave his kingdom, not even for a day. It needed his help to thrive. Edgar traced Terra's silhouette with his index finger and sighed when the door opened to his bed chambers. It was his brother.

"Edgar...why are you in here all alone? Don't you have mistresses?" teased his brother as he came in, smiling as he dropped himself in a chair. Edgar laughed, shaking his head as he put the picture down, Sabin caught it with his gaze. "Worried about her?"

Edgar nodded. His brother always knew what was wrong or how Edgar was feeling, the king thanked his brother for that and said, leaning back as he stared at the roof: "Aye, she's stopped writing to Celes, which is very likely she doesn't want to alert Celes with her writing skills or her forgetfulness when doing so. I can't help but not to shake the worry away, I want to believe she's fine...but--"

"--but you and your heart of gold won't allow that?" Sabin asked, suddenly up and walking over to the letters, he picked the last one up and glanced over her writing. "I'm no king, but even my writing is better than that!" he itched his head, letting the letter fall back to the table. "It might be the fact that she never gets rest: she's always running about those little kids, feeding them, cleaning them, loving them and she never gets the rest she really needs. Hell, if those children would just leave her alone for a few--" Sabin was cut off by Edgar.

"That's a good idea, Sabin, maybe I could invite her over here! She could get a vacation and rest from them."

"But who would watch the twerps?"

Edgar paused. "Oh...well, maybe Celes and Locke?" Sabin shook his head. "Sezter, Relm, Gau, Cyan or Strago?" Sabin sighed as he turned. Edgar smiled. "How about you and Kristen? Just for a few days, like three?"

Sabin burst out in laughter. "What, are you serious? I have to be at the Dojo and Kristen has to be at home with our baby. Terra just has to either tell the damn things to shut up, sit down and be silent or continue on through it all. We can't help her as long as those kids are up and about." Sabin turned to see Edgar's sadden face. The bear-like twin gasped silently at the look in his brother's eyes. _Well I'll be.... He wanted her here with him! That old-scratch!_  
"Maybe she'd consider coming over with them." he added for his brother's benefit. "Than the maids could take care of them. Or you could send the maids over to Mobliz and Terra here."  
Edgar shook his head.

"She'd never have that. Maybe a friend, but not someone she doesn't know or trust." Edgar and Sabin sighed, tiredly.  
---

"Mama? Is something wrong?" asked Jake, frowning as he saw his mother's hands shaking uncontrollably above the stove. She peered down at him, smiling weakly as she attempted to pat his head, but she couldn't keep her hand still, so instead she kissed his brown hair.

"Of course not, Jake. I'm just a little tired, is all. Now, did you get Stella yet?" she asked, turning back to the stove to stir the soup inside and the chunks of meat rolling about in the pot as well.  
Jake frowned, shaking his head.

"No, mama, you never told me to get Stella...you said to go and make sure the table is clean. Remember?" he asked, pointing to the other room's door. Terra was silent for a few seconds, but then smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, of course, silly me! Why don't you get everyone and we can eat? Go on now, off with you!" she laughed and playfully pinched him. Jake giggled and shot off down stairs, to the kid's sleep quarters. Terra sighed as she took the pot off the burner and started to pour the same amount into their bowls. When she got to her bowl, she sighed. The pot was empty, so, she sat the pot down and put her bowl away. The children stormed in, hurrying to their bowls and cups of fresh milk. They all ate quickly, because they were cold and hungry. Emmet, the fifteen year old boy at the top of the table was the oldest kid there and he noticed that Terra wasn't eating and he knew why. He looked down and ate silently.  
When Terra had sent them all to bed, she turned to see Emmet, waiting.

"Emmet, is something wrong? Are you still hungry?" she asked him as she went to the cupper-board, frowning when he said no. "Are you sick?" he shook his head and sighed.

"I saw that you didn't eat, Terra." he didn't like calling her mama or mom, like the rest did. He considered himself an adult and her a stranger, a very sweet and caring stranger. "That makes three days. You need to eat, or you'll get worse. You can have mine tomorrow." he stated, his serious blue eyes reminded her of Edgar, the caring and nice king of Figaro. She frowned, laughing softly.

"It's fine, Emmet. I'm going out tomorrow for more food. I'll be fine. Now please head to bed." she smiled and hugged him quickly before he headed upstairs, to the oldest kids' room. Terra sighed as she headed for her own bed, but first she locked the doors and then went to the soft green sofa in the living space. She curled up under the sheets and closed her eyes, blissful for the sleep.  
_______

"King Edgar, a note from Mobliz." said a guard as he handed the note to Edgar. The king waited for the man to leave before reading it out loud, hoping it was from Terra. It wasn't. It was from a kid named Emmet. Edgar remembered that the kid was the oldest there. --_King of Figaro  
I known what you_'_re thinking `why should I be reading a letter from a poor kid,_'_ but I_'_m worried about Terra. She hasn_'_t eaten in a while because we are low in food and the water is harder to get now that the water has gone down many levels. I_'_ve asked and asked her to write to you telling you this problem, but she hasn_'_t and she won_'_t because she thinks she can handle it all. The children here need help, they need more food and water, Terra can_'_t provide it alone. Our homes are falling apart and she keeps giving us the good rooms and good beds. I can_'_t stand to see it anymore, she_'_s getting more pale and thin, I_'_m afraid for her.  
Please, if you care, please help her...  
_

_Emmet_ _Eblan_--  
Edgar sighed as he closed the letter, it was dated two days ago. He put the letter with the rest and glanced at the image of their team again. He has forgotten what she smelled and looked like, and he knew she'd look different than she did when they were fighting Cefca. The door opened and it was his brother again. Sabin frowned at the look on his brother's face.  
"Brother...I know exactly what to do!"  
_______

"Terra, you aren't okay!" shouted Emmet, glaring at her, his fists shaking. "You fell and it's bad! Can't you just admit it!" she looked at him with hurt eyes and turned from his glare. "You're going to end up dead, is that what you want?!" then he ran off outside and into the woods surrounding the small village. Terra sighed as she picked the basket up so she could go and pick more food. She went out, her feet bare and in her dark blue and black lace sundress, which had spirals and floral patterns.

Terra had only managed to pick a few things: mushrooms, apples, grapes and nuts. She decided to sit down for a bit, she laid down in a meadow, letting her skin soak the sun's rays in. She was just too cold no matter what she wore, so she wore what was comfortable -- her dress. She closed her eyes with a great sigh and thought of all her friends...one in particular. She saw his handsome young face in her mind and flushed, smiling. He had such a nice smile, so young and so captivating. His gray eyes and sandy blond hair...oh how she longed for his arms and-- she heard laughter and opened her eyes, gasping.  
"Edgar!" she shouted, standing up, she dusted the grass and dirt off her dress and glanced up through her long green hair to see if he was watching -- and he was! She swallowed and offered a sweet smile. "What are you doing here?" he chuckled and bowed, his dark black clothes matching his mischief and devious smile and eyes. His hair was tightly combed back into a long braid, tied together by two black ribbons. He smiled, taking her hand and kissing the milky skin of her palm. She blushed, looking down.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I came to see _you_, milady." he took her hand. "I wanted to speak with you, it's been a while since I last saw your face." he led her over to a tree, where they both sat under the shade. Terra watched him from the corner of her eyes. Terra frowned as she corked her head to the right, to see his face better.

"About? You haven't exactly given me a warning...I could have dressed better." she shyly added, looking at her feet and dress. Edgar laughed, it was such a rich laugh, filled with happiness, or so that's how it sounded to her.

"I adore the way you dress, Terra, it's very pretty." he kissed her forehead like what he use to do on their journey and looked out in front of him. "But...I wanted to know how you're doing. I hear from a certain gambler that you have been in pain and you're cold?" he asked, peering down at her ghost like face. She nodded dully. He sighed as he took her small hand in his, he looked her deep in the eyes. "Please...tell me, when did this start and please try not to hide anything..."  
Terra gripped his hand and took a deep breath.

"It started after you guys dropped me off here. I'm sorry I wouldn't tell you how I felt, I honestly think it's just something that will pass." she said, her cold hands sending chills down his spine. Edgar was surprised. He had thought Setzer was just over reacting about her temperature problems, but he was right! He took her hands in his and tried to warm them as he looked her deep in the eyes, she blushed and looked down. "I know...I'm cold, right? Well, I'm positive it will pass."

"As you keep saying." he said stiffly, his eyes hard. He turned to look up at the golden sun, a sigh left his lips. Terra could feel his tension and anger. He spoke, flatly. "I thought we were friends, Terra." he gripped her hands and she pulled away, resting her hands on her lap, afraid. "But you insist on hiding this from me -- _us_ -- even though this could be serious." he growled silently, but she didn't hear. He gazed up, at the sky. "I guess you don't see us that way."

"How can I?" she spat, standing, angry. "I never get visits from you guys, just those letters and I don't even get any from you!" he stood, staring at her hurt eyes. He could see she was angry and serious, so he turned. His posture heavy.

"So I am to blame here. I'm terribly sorry I didn't write or visit you, Terra. But my kingdom is too busy and I--"

"Hardly get free time?" she replied for him, looking down at her bare feet. "I never said it was your fault this was happening, Edgar. It's just...I missed you and you were never around." she stomped her left foot and felt the tears coming. "You were the only one that never showed up or spoke to me....not even a letter! Do you know how I felt when weeks went by and the only person from my friends that never wrote...was you? You said that friends matter just as much as family. Am I not considered a friend?" she asked, weakly. Edgar sighed.

"I caused you too much pain, I must leave." he started to walk away, but she took a step forward and grabbed his arm, her cold fingers wrapping around his warm arm. It stopped him. He could feel her icy skin through his thick clothes: how cold she must be, even more so in Mobliz. The area Mobliz surrounded was always cold, sunny, but cold. He would have thought she jumped into the snow of Narshe, but she didn't and that startled him to have her so cold.

"Don't go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean...but, you guys have nothing to worry about. I'm just sick, it will pass, I promise. Just please....don't leave me alone." her voice was filled with sorrow, she was begging him. But he couldn't, not now and not tomorrow. Edgar looked down. Seeing her so hurt was oddly frustrating and painful to see. She wasn't the kind of person who should suffer: she had went through enough. Edgar could feel his arm going numb, he could hear her frantic breathing. She was afraid she would lose him...for good. He shook his arm free and took another step.

"I think it's best you head back to Mobliz and rest, Terra. You are too sick and cold. I've sent food here and money, please don't be afraid to ask for help next time." he started off and he heard her fall to the ground and knew there would be tears in her eyes.  
____

"Wait! Where are you going!" yelled Emmet, his eyes flashing in rage as he watched Edgar paused before the chocobo carriage and the four guards. "You can't leave yet! Is that all you're going to do? Talk with her! She needs help, a doctor!" Emmet forced Edgar around, glaring at him.  
"How dare you come here and pass off that crap that you care when we both know you don't! What kind of king are you? People, children...women are hungry here!"  
Edgar sighed.

"Listen, Emmet, I talked with your mother--"

"Terra"

"--Terra...and I told her I gave you the Gil and food, so please...I must go, my kingdom needs me."

"You'd give up on her like that? You'd leave her here alone...the children here alone? We can't survive here and you know it."

"I have no right taking you from her. She is doing greatly with you guys--"

"No! That's crap and you know it! She's only what, four-five years older than me and she thinks she can take care of nine people?" Emmet growled, kicking a rock. "She's sick and she passed out the other day! She doesn't even remember requests shes made with the children....it's bad."  
Edgar paused before stepping into the carriage. _Forgets? Hm..._

"I'll check up on her in a few days and I'll send some doctors over as well, _with_ food." Edgar sat inside the carriage. "Tell her to write to me tomorrow or I'm coming back over." Edgar closed the door, knowing she'd write back...he knew she wouldn't want him over in Mobliz again, not after today. Emmet looked down.

"You aren't even going to stay to say goodbye to her, are you?" Emmet asked, but the king's carriage started off into the distance and Emmet swore, throwing a rock after them. "Don't come back here again!"

* * *

Celes frowned as she finished the letter from Relm, the 16 year old girl currently traveling the world with her father, Clyde. Locke had asked for the fifth time what it said, finally Celes answered.  
"She says there is weird talk going about the northern sphere about this man named Gastalh and that he has been telling people he saw the future and it wasn't bright. He said something purple will destroy the world and end them. He's a priest or preacher..."  
Locke laughed.

"Yeah right, something purple killing us? What is it, Ultros? Eh, he's good now, princess." he yawned, "come to bed now, it's late." he hurried into their room and fell onto the bed, tired. Celes rolled her eyes as she went into the room, laying besides him.

"You're always tired...everyday."

"You wear me out, woman...loving you is hard." Celes giggled and blew the candle out.

* * *

"Master, I've set up the Ops, they should be here any moment..." said a voice from behind an iron door. The man sitting on a stone chair smiled, wickedly.

"Good..good. Tell them to come in here when they arrive. I don't want to have to be bothered...you don't want that." answered the man as he sighed and leaned back. The voice muttered something and hurried off.

* * *

_Alright, Notes!_

_First thing first, I own the new character Gastalh and the voice and the new Ops_'_ characters that will be coming into the chapter. And Yes, this fanfiction has been in production since June 21th of 2009 and yes, I love this couple and game. I_'_d tell you who the great author that is my grandfather, but I don_'_t feel like it, it_'_s a secret that does not belong to me and frankly, the secret should stay a secret ^^_

_You_'_ll all understand soon why Terra_'_s coming down with the flu, very soon, I promise. And it might take another two-three days for the next chapter to be as good and without so many errors. Again, I don_'_t own Final Fantasy VI, __SQUARE-Enix® does.  
And please be nice and leave a nice review..I_'___d appreciate it greatly and do tell me if anything there is ANY spelling error, I'd love to know to correct please ^^  
_

_  
__P.s_

___Oh, I changed up the ages and stuff to match my story, so please don_'___t feel wronged, I hope the new fleshly characters can still get to you._

___REVIEW PLEASE :}_

___EDITS!_

___**I took the story down to work on it a bit. I didn't see anyone faved to it, so I decided to do it than. I think I fixed a lot of errors.**  
_


	2. My Dear, Are You In Pain?

**Time set; 714 (current):** - _a year after Kefka's Defeat._

**713:** _Wake up after the crash_ .... **712:** _The beginning of the game_

(.::June 21th 2009::.)

.:**2**:.

.::_My Dear, Are You In Pain?_::.

"You've got a letter from her?" Sabin and Locke, even Celes and Setzer, said in surprise. Edgar was staring at the large letter that hasn't been opened yet and nodded, dully. He felt nervous, as if he opened it and she sprang out and attacked him. It could be that boy Emmet again, Edgar would kill him if he did that again. But than again...it could be her, considering he gave her an ultimatum. Would she write nasty words of anger or sweet words of compassion and love? He wasn't so sure, but he knew he wanted to read it badly. Locke snorted.  
"Read it, Edgar!" he shouted, impatient. The king sighed as he ripped the top of and pulled the paper out. He smelled the air around him and noted that the letter from scented like honeysuckle. It made him blush, because it was Terra's favorite smell, and than lavender. Locke, Celes and Setzer smirked at him. "What's it say?" asked Locke, serious.  
Edgar shushed him and began to read it.

---Dear Edgar --- _she called me dear. That means she's not angry with me! _he continued_._  
---I wasn't being nice to you the other day and I'm sorry I said such horrible things...I'm terribly sorry, and I won't do it again...but I have to ask you something. If your answer is no, than please, don't think about it. The children can't live here as it is, would you mind taking them and either moving them to the castle or South Figaro? It would lighten my heart...

Terra---

Edgar frowned after finishing reading the letter to his friends. Why would she pick now to make them move over to Figaro? Edgar could see by the writing she was straining to make it look better than normal, but her tries weren't good enough. There was to many errors and way to many grammar mistakes: more than last time. He was defiantly concerned now. He put the letter down and looked into the faces of his friends. "What will you do, Edgar?" asked Celes, her blue eyes soft. Edgar smiled, charmingly.

"I'll personally go over and get her, of course!" he smiled and turned to Setzer, ignoring Locke's jest about smooching Terra and Celes' "_ah_". "Setzer, may I borrow your ship?"

"Only if I can go and help you with the `_Maduin_'!" he smiled when Edgar agreed.

"Alright, gang, let's head over to Mobliz and get our special girl back!" Edgar sighed, agreed to his commands and than asked everyone to hurry up.

* * *

"Mama? Mama, are you okay?" asked a little girl with red hair and green eyes, with freckles all over her cheeks. She pushed at Terra's face, trying to wake her. "M-mommy?" Mommy?!" the little girl ran outside, screaming.  
"Sumin wrong wit mommy! Hehlp! Hehlp!" Emmet and Jake came out, along with the second oldest child, Alice, the fifteen year old.

"What's wrong, Emily?" asked Emmet and Alice, frowning. Emily gasped, pointing to Terra's new sleeping chambers: a small cabin near the back of town.

"Mama's not waking up and she's cold!" she cried, tears bubbling up on her round eyes. "Mama's hurt!" she cried and ran to Alice, who hugged her. She looked up at Emmet, grabbing Jake's hand.

"Go check on her...we'll go see if the doctors are here." then the three started off and Emmet hurried to Terra's little house, which only had two rooms; A kitchen and a bedroom, all were very small.

---  
"Terra?!" Emmet shouted as he stopped, leaning down, he laid a hand on her forehead and then checked her pulse. She was breathing, but barely. He gasped, shaking her. "Terra! Terra!" he frowned when she didn't answer, tears made their way to his eyes. "Mom..." he felt a strong rhythm to her breathing and looked at her face. "Hold on, mom! I'll get you some help!" he heard the thrum of engines and bolted out the door, running to the landing site, he waved his hands, screaming.

* * *

Setzer frowned when he saw a young boy - whom he recognized as Emmet - screaming and waving his arms. He told Edgar who strained his ears to listen. He gasped. "He's calling for help! Hurry and land the ship, Setzer!"

After they landed, Edgar charged out and ran to the boy, Celes, Locke and Setzer running behind him. Emmet looked terrified. He stopped and gasped.

"T-Terra, she won't wake up!" he shouted, Edgar ran off when the boy had said Terra's name. Emmet screamed that she was in the upper cabin, to the back.

Edgar burst in and saw her laying on the floor, her arms in an awkward position, as if she were picking something up or moving when she fell. Her chest barely rose and she was even more pale from when he visited her last time. He picked her and laid her head on his lap, brushing the hair from her face, he frowned.  
"Terra? Terra, can you hear me?" she weakly opened her eyes and blinked.

"E-Edgar? Is that really you...?" she whimpered. He nodded.

"Aye. I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't get your letter in time. I'll take them...and you back to Figaro." he whispered, rubbing the top of her hand gently. "So no fights!" he chirped as Locke, Celes and Setzer came into the room, breathing hard. Terra smiled and closed her eyes, whispering:

"Thank you...Edgar." and than she fell asleep. Edgar checked her pulse to make sure she was breathing and than told Setzer to tell the kids to pack and than asked Celes if she could get all Terra's things, which the general obliged to do. Locke frowned.

"What about me?"

"Go clear rooms for the kids. I'll handle Terra's room."

"Of course YOU will." he muttered, walking away. Edgar picked Terra up, heading out to the ship -- Falcon.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" asked Celes, frowning when Edgar left Terra's bedside. He nodded.

"She's just tired. Taking care of those children have taken their tole on her. She needs rest...from the children as well." he added, looking back at her beautiful face, so peaceful as she slept. He smiled faintly. "I'll have a maid take care of the children." than he blew out the candles by the door and closed the door, silently. He didn't want to wake her.  
"When she wakes, I'll tell her my plan, so don't." than he left Celes. The blond ex-general rolled her eyes and followed the king away.

* * *

Edgar was sleeping when a guard came in, carrying a message from Celes and Locke. The message had a few words on: Terra is awake ~Celes. Edgar smiled and got dressed quickly, and than hurried out the door and to Terra's new room. It was now morning, and they were just hovering over Nikeah and was about to head to Figaro when Setzer stopped for supplies. He promised it would only be a little bit until he's done.

Edgar headed into the hall that led to Terra's room. He waited by the door and than knocked three times. Celes' voice echoed. "Hold on Terra..." the door opened and Celes smiled. "Oh, Edgar. Come in, please." she led him further into the room and went over to the chair that Locke was sitting on. Terra was sitting up, her back against the bedboard. She looked over at Edgar and frowned. The blackness around and behind her eyes scared him, as if she hadn't slept in seven days or more. Locke corked an eye brow, whispering to Celes. She smiled, holding back a laugh. Edgar came up beside Terra and looked down.

"Milady," he bowed to her. "how do you feel today? I certainly hope you're feeling much better than when we found you." he saw reluctance in her eyes.

Terra sighed, looking toward the window to her right, not looking at him. "...I'm fine..." Celes and Locke stiffened at the tension in the room. It was so thick, it would take one of Sabin's infamous Blitz to cut through or even pass. Locke coughed when Edgar started to stare at the side of Terra's face, a worried frown on his calm face. Edgar shook his head, rejoining the world.

"You tell me you're fine...you lied to us when you said you were fine before, now you've fallen and got sick on us. What are we to think?" Edgar asked, crossing his arms. "Don't lie to us, either, Terra." the diverse woman gripped the blankets in annoyance.

"I'm fine. I was just tired...I'm better now. You can go..."

"...You're not going to Figaro?" asked Locke, confused. Celes sent Terra the same kind of look Locke made. Terra shook her head.

"No...I'm fine at Mobliz. My children need better homes...I've come to terms with that."

Edgar scoffed and the three people looked at him horrid expressions. Edgar ignored Terra's angry look. "You're coming to Figaro, Terra. You don't have to like me or whatever I do, but I'm sure as hell not going to let you live in Mobliz alone. You are sick, and you need help." she narrowed her eyes and looked down at her hands.

"Can I sleep now? I'm very weary..." Celes and Locke nodded and got up, kissing each of Terra's cheeks, they left, pulling Edgar out with them.

Locke pushed Edgar into the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you, Edgar?!" he hissed at him when Celes closed the door. Edgar shrugged.

"I've notice how weak she is. You need to see that as well. If we could just give her some time to sleep and see the doctors--"

"No, Edgar! She's just overwhelmed by the life she's been leading and you barging in like that and spitting that crap at her didn't help!" Locke pushed him again and turned to Celes. "Celes and I didn't tell you she woke up for you to start badgering her. We thought you'd make her feel better, but we were wrong." he sighed. "Come on, Celes. Let's go find Setzer..." together they left. Edgar crossed his arms.

"Damn thief..."

* * *

Figaro was exactly how Terra remembered it: Tall, gloomy, stony and pretty hot outside, although it became increasly colder inside the castle. She was walked into the castle by Setzer and the crowd of children behind her. They were muttering and pointing at different machines about the castle. Emmet, Jake and Alice laughed and took off without Setzer or Terra knowing. It cut the crowd down from nine to six. Emily took Terra's hand and looked at everything with big round eyes of silent awed excitement. Terra smiled down at Emily, to encourage her. The little girl beamed and giggled, running ahead with three other children. Setzer laughed.

"They sure do like the castle, don't they?" he asked. Terra nodded, smiling.

"I guess so. They've never even been out of Mobliz before." she looked up at Setzer. "will the children get their own rooms? Or do we all share?"

Setzer chuckled, patting her back as he guided her into another hall way, the children flowed behind her. She smiled, asking what was so funny. "Terra, you're in a castle that stretched for miles. Do you honestly think this castle doesn't have enough rooms to hold ten-eleven children and their small, beautiful mother?" Terra blushed and looked away.

"I..I guess that's true...' she sighed. "How many beds will each get? Must they share those?"

"No. It's a castle! Biggest on this damn planet, Terra." he rolled his eyes and frowned when she glanced down at her feet. He knew she was flustered. "I mean....you're not in a small destroyed village anymore, Terra. You can live nicely here. Promise." he pinched her cheek at the promise and grinned at her lightened face. "Okay...so we're close to the children's wing. The older kids...now where did they go? Oh well, I'll find them later...anyway, the older kids go on the west wing. You go to the north east wing: biggest and the best rooms are there." he smiled at her face.  
"I got a room there and now I can barely leave it without crying." she giggled.

"Oh, Setzer...you're so silly!"

He smirked. "Thanks! I try." he took her hand and told the kids each door had a name on it and if it was your name, it was your room. The children cheered and took off into the rooms. Setzer smiled. "Maids will be here to take care of you. Listen to them!" Setzer roared in laughter as he took Terra off. She was reluctant to leave her children, her eyes filled with more sorrow with each step. Setzer felt so bad. What if she didn't come to Figaro but the children did? She's be torn...Setzer shook that thought away as they entered the NorthEast hallway. A door with the words `Terra B' in gold sat at the end of the hall. Setzer took her up to the door. "Have fun. I'm gonna go look for the older kids...see you later." he kissed her cheek and headed off, turning as he ran he said. "Don't forget to come to dinner tonight!" and was off.

Terra opened the door and peaked inside. Her mouth fell upon.  
The room was beautiful. It was colored to match - sadly - her fire and she knew Edgar had some part in it. She looked over at the walls to the right and saw paintings of a woman with blond hair and in a red dress. Her eye brows fell down as she walked over to look at the image. She gasped. It was her mother, Madeline Portman Branford. Tears misted in Terra's eyes as she read the words below the picture. _-- Beloved mother and wife: Madeline. May her soul rest in peace: From 674 to 696. --_  
Terra sobbed and looked to the right of the image; it was her father, perfectly sketched into the painting. Terra walked over to the painting and read the words.  
_--_ _Beloved father, husband and Esper: Maduin Madin Branford. May his soul rest in peace and may the gods award him for his fight against evil: From 672 to 713. --_  
Terra cried, leaning her head against the painting as she laid her hands on the wall, crying into the image of her father. She slide to the floor and held her face in her hands, sobbing loudly into them, desperately.

----

Edgar knocked six times on Terra's door. When no one answered, Edgar opening the door and frowned when he saw Terra crying near the paintings. He sighed and came over, touching her arm.  
"Terra...? Are you okay?" she shook her head and looked up at him. Terra sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"No...why did my parents have to be taken?" she whispered, her eyes red and her nose matching the same color. Her cheeks were crimson and wet from the tears. Edgar frowned, saying he didn't know. But that bad things happen to good people. Terra jumped at him and hugged him. She began to sob and cry on him. Edgar wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, rocking her at the same time.

"It's okay, Terra...everything will be okay...you'll see." he soothed her. Thirty minutes went by and she was still in his arms. Edgar called her name but she didn't answered. The king stood and picked her up, carrying her over to her bed, he took her sandals off and covered her up with the sheets. He caressed her cheek and than kissed it.  
"Good night, Terra..." he lingered there for a moment, his eyes searching her body, watching her chest rise and fall evenly. She was so beautiful and innocent looking, with an angelic smile and face. She had natural pink-red lips with rosy cheeks and to Edgar, the most cutest, most beautiful facial structure he's ever seen in any woman. Her mint green hair matched up with her pale skin and very long legs. She was the perfect height for him. She would barely reach his shoulder and chin, great for leaning down to kiss her lips and cheek, or her shoulder and neck. Edgar swallowed at kissing her and sighed, walking away, he blew out the candles and closed the door, putting a `Sleeping; come back later.' sign on the door. Than he started off to attend to his own affairs.

* * *

"Master, the town has been burned down. What is the next destination, my lord?" asked the man.

Gastalh smiled. "Narshe. Have the Ops do it and please, don't fail me and take too long. I need it taken quickly. I want the Ops to stay behind and fight the Returners when they come, but anyone further has to leave. Understand?" the man nodded to his master.

"Yes, my master, I understand and I will not fail you." he took off. Gastalk chuckled.

"It's almost time, king of Figaro..." he leaned back and looked at hte ceiling. "soon you will be bowing to me!"

* * *

**Notes:**

_Alright, in the next chapters, we will meet the Ops and Gastalh's right and left hand men. I hope you enjoyed this teaser :}_

_Review please :_


	3. The Sanin

**Time set; 714 (current):** - _a year after Kefka's Defeat._

**713:** _Wake up after the crash_ .... **712:** _The beginning of the game_

(.::June 21th 2009::.)

.:**3**:.

.::_The Sanin_::.

Edgar wasn't so sure everything was okay when Locke burst into the room, holding a letter written in blood. Edgar read it over and over again, but it didn't seem right. Who would take over Narshe, The Veldt and Tzen? If it wasn't enough with Terra being ill, now he had to deal with this, when he wanted all his free time to focus on Terra and just her alone.

When Sabin heard of the news, he wanted to take his daughter and run away to safety. After all, he was the only one here to have a baby. Kristen and his daughter Ella, were ready to leave at any time. Sure Sabin wanted to stay and fight, but his family matter more to him than protecting a kingdom that had enough protection.

Edgar wasn't sure how to explain this to Terra, but he was glad she wasn't in Mobliz anymore to have had the chance of getting caught in the middle of it. He knocked on her door three times and peaked his head in. She was sitting her bed, reading, or at least trying to. Edgar sighed. Dark purple and black rings were under her eyes. Edgar walked in, coughing.

"Terra?" she looked over at him and put the book down.

"Edgar?"

"Hello my dear..." he came closer and looked down at her beautiful face. "What were you reading?" she blushed deeply and tried to hide the book secretly. He frowned. "Alright, you don't have to tell me." he chuckled, sitting besides her. "There is something I must tell you." she looked concerned.

"M...my children?"

"No, no not that. Its...well, Narshe and Tzen were attacked by some man. He's taken over the cities." her eyes were registering something besides concern, but fear. She looked away.

"Why...?"

"I don't know. They claim they want `_The Weapo_n'." Edgar said, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure this isn't just a little war..." Terra gripped the sheets.

"Edgar...are my children safe here?"

"Yes they are. I won't let anyone harm you or your kids. I promise." she smiled at him, sweetly. It made his bones weak.

"Thank you Edgar." she yawned, "I...have to go." she said politely. She got up and hurried to the bathroom. Edgar looked over at the place where Terra hid the book, under her sheets. He lifted one piece of the blanket and read the title. -_How to act proper before a Ki_- the rest was cut off, Edgar hid the book, sitting straight, trying to act like he did nothing. Terra came out, sniffing.

"I didn't have to go...just had to blow my nose." she laughed weakly at herself. She crawled into the bed and cuddle under the blankets. "Can you ask Setzer to-" she yawned again. "-watch the children?" he nodded and kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets up. Edgar wished her a sweet sleep and left.

***

"I don't get it. We shouldn't be facing this kind of problem. Our walls are strong, they won't get pass, milord."

"So you say." Edgar muttered, reading a long list of weapon orders from South, North, East and West Figaro. Its been two days since he got the letter and got Terra to Figaro. He was delighted; she seemed a little better. She regained some color and some strength. Her writing and speech was still of, but she was getting better...or so Edgar thought. His chancellor sighed.

"King, you must try to keep her off your mind." Edgar laughed. Landor knew Edgar well enough to know when he was thinking and when he was _thinking_.

"I can't, Landor; She's been on my mind since she fell."

"I know sir, but our kingdom..."

"I will protect both, Landor." Edgar growled at the tone of Landor. He was hinting that Edgar didn't care enough. "I can and I will. I don't need this right now..."

"As you wish..." Landor left Edgar's chambers, swiftly.

***

"Edgar! The reports said one man was dressed in all black cloaks with some sort of iron plate covering their foreheads." Landor said, handing the paper to Edgar. Edgar took the paper and scanned through it. What made him wonder wasn't what they were wearing and what they had done, but what one had said.

_`Let your desert king see us for who we are; bandits and Ops for our lord! Bring him to us and we will spare all of your lives!'_

_Hyourinmaru Miroto, Sazuka Himaruka and Hitsugaya Tōshuri. _

Edgar was stunned. They wanted him. The king of Figaro. What should he do? Turn himself in for the chance that they won't attack Figaro?

***

Terra was reading when she heard something fall within the bathroom. She looked up over her book at the bathroom door; it was closed. She looked back down at the small letters, trying to read them through her hazy eyes. She rubbed them and heard the sound again, this time she looked up quicker; The door was opened. She gasped, dropping the book as she slowly searched the room for whatever it was that opened the door. Her heart was racing, she was frightened.

She blinked and tried to convince herself it was her mind playing tricks on her, that she was too tired to realize she imaging it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them. She gasped when she saw a tall figure with long spiky blue hair. His eyes were a dark turquoise shade, his eyes were were full of knowledge and understanding; mixed with controlled anger and confusion. He wore a long, light turquoise-white rob with a blue chest guard. He was extremely handsome and intelligent looking, yet he frightened Terra.

Before she could scream, he vanished. Her heart felt like it was going to explode or rip through her chest. She blindly searched for something to hold; to swing if he came back. She found nothing. She got up, falling to the floor, she stood, legs shaking. Never has she been this scared. Magic had always been there for her, to protect her and help her. Without magic, event he smallest thing could either kill her or scare her. This man was either a ghost or he was really standing there. But how could a man warped away so fast? Terra turned to the door and hurried, her hands faltering around the door knob in the darkness. She heard a sigh and turned, slamming herself against the door, as if she could fall through it into the hall way and into safety. He stood there, by the window. He was watching her. In his hand, was a long and thin sword, colored a light silver with a dark blue hilt. He took a step toward her, his dark voice seemed to vibrate the whole room.

"You're the one?"

Terra swallowed and with shaking hands, held them out in front of her. "S-Stay away from me!"

He turned his head, as if he didn't understand her. He smiled and chuckle softly. "My bad. I'm still using my spell." he muttered and Terra suddenly wasn't so...afraid of him. She looked at him lost eyes.

"Spell?"

Hyourinmaru paused and looked behind him at the window."Hmm...it seems I must leave." he looked at her with his stunningly beautiful eyes and smiled. "I guess our conversation will exclude next time we meet, Terra." he smiled and turned tot he window, jumping out. Terra fell to the floor, watching the window for what seemed like forever.  


* * *

_Well *sigh* I was hoping this would be longer, but as I said in my review. it will happen around chapter 4. I promise! I have so much going on, I barely get time to go online lol_

_Well enjoy and please review!_


End file.
